Random Shit
by Arbus
Summary: Was zum ...?


**Random shit.**

**Erwünschte Reaktion: _Was zum …?_**

**Ergibt auch nur den Hauch eines Sinns, wenn man The Walking Dead I bzw. II gelesen hat.**

* * *

Avery sitzt vor ihrem Computer. Das helle Leuchten des Bildschirms ist die einzige Lichtquelle. Eine leere Flasche Diät-Cola steht neben ihr, derAschenbecher ist zum Bersten gefüllt.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"

Daryl antwortet nicht, er konzentriert sich auf seine Arbeit. Er sitzt auf der Pritsche, die Beine angezogen, und spitzt mit seinem Messer Stöcke an, die er gesammelt hat, um Pfeile für seine Armbrust herzustellen.

„Daryl?"

Er hebt den Blick in ihre Richtung, nur kurz, bevor er die Augen wieder auf seine geschäftigen Hände senkt.

„Das waren zwei."

Sie dreht den Oberkörper zu ihm. Sie sitzt auf dem Stuhl in einer für ihn nicht nachvollziehbaren Haltung, die Beine unterschlagen, es sieht furchtbar unbequem aus. Sie legt den Arm über die Lehne und das Kinn auf den Unterarm.

„Häh?"

„Es waren schon zwei Fragen, Dummkopf", sagt er.

Sie hebt die Augenbrauen.

„Stell schon deine verdammte Frage."

Ihre Miene hellt sich auf. Er bedenkt sie erneut mit einem dieser scheuen Blicke, die sie so mag.

„Okay, pass auf. Kommt ein Mann in eine Bar …"  
Daryl stößt einen ungehaltenen Laut aus, der an den Wänden der Zelle widerhallt. Es ist kühl, denn es gibt keine Heizung. Noch ein paar Grad weniger und sie werden ihren eigenen Atem sehen können.

„Was?", fragt sie.

„Verschon mich", sagt er, „mit diesen dummen Kommt-ein-Mann-in-eine-Bar-Witzen."

Die Klinge fährt in gleichmäßigen Zügen über das Holz und schabt Schicht für Schicht ab.

Die Späne kräuseln sich um seine Füße.

Sie runzelt die Stirn.

„Lässt du mich bitte ausreden?"

Er kratzt sich mit dem Daumennagel an der Augenbraue und schweigt.

„Danke. Also."

Sie räuspert sich.

„Kommt ein Mann in eine Bar und bittet den Wirt um ein Glas Wasser. Der Wirt aber zückt die Schrotflinte und zielt damit auf den Mann."

Jetzt hebt Daryl den Kopf und lässt Messer und Pfeil sinken.

„Aha. Wusste ich, dass man deine Aufmerksamkeit nur gewinnt, wenn´s um Waffen geht."

Sie grinst dreckig.

„Und so."

Er schweigt nach wie vor und blickt sie einfach nur an.

„Also, wo war ich? Ah ja. Der Wirt zielt also mit der Schrotflinte auf den Gast. Und was macht der Gast? Er bedankt sich, legt ´nen Zehner auf den Tresen und verlässt die Bar."  
Daryl hebt die Augenbrauen.

Avery streicht sich in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit übers Kinn.

„Nur warum hat der Mann sich bedankt und auch noch dafür gezahlt, dass der Wirt ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht?", fragt sie und er merkt, dass sie versucht, geheimnisvoll zu klingen.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Weil er wahrscheinlich Schluckauf hatte."

Avery springt polternd vom Stuhl.

„Ahh! Du kanntest das Rätsel bereits! Das ist nicht fair!"

Jetzt ist es an ihm zu grinsen.

„Schwachsinn. Das sagt einem doch der gesunde Menschenverstand."

Avery sinkt gegen den kleinen Tisch, der ihr als Schreibtisch dient. Der Lüfter des Computers ist angesprungen, und weil der Computer so alt ist, ist er ziemlich laut.

„Pfff. Ein Angeber bist du, nichts weiter."

Daryl widmet sich wieder seiner Schnitzerei. Der alte Qualm ihrer Raucherei hängt in dem kleinen Raum, dessen Fenster sich nicht öffnen lässt.

Sie lässt sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen und dreht ihm den Rücken zu, damit er ihr Lächeln nicht sieht.

* * *

Aus dem schmutzigen Gesicht starren ihr die Augen wild entgegen, als ob sie zu einem Raubtier gehörten, nicht zu seinem Menschen. Von der Spitze seines Jagdmessers tröpfeln die Innereien des Beißers auf den Asphalt. In seinem Haar klebt … sie will lieber nicht wissen, _was genau _darin klebt. Es stinkt jedenfalls bestialisch.

„Yo, Daryl", sagt sie. Der Beißer zwischen ihnen blickt mit weit aufgerissenen Glubschaugen in den blauen Himmel.

„Ich hab´n Ohrwurm."

Er starrt sie an, als wüsste er nicht, wovon zum Teufel sie da redet.

Sie erwidert den Blick für Sekunden.

Dann fängt sie plötzlich an, bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen.

„_I need a hero! I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night!_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_!"

Seine Hand mit dem Messer sinkt langsam hinab, sodass die Spitze den Brustkorb des Beißers berührt.

„Sorry", sagt sie. „Aber der Song geht mir schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf."

* * *

Avery sitzt im Schneidersitz in der Wiese, es ist endlich Sommer, die Sonnenstrahlen wärmen ihre Haut, sie hebt das Gesicht dem Licht und der Hitze entgegen.

Das satte Gras federt unter seinen Füßen, sie hat die Augen geschlossen, aber hört ihn kommen.

Er lässt sich neben ihr nieder. Er riecht nach frischem Schweiß und seinem ganz eigenen Geruch, der inzwischen vertraut geworden ist. Sie kann ihn gut riechen.

„Slurpee?"

Sie öffnet die Augen, gerade als er ihr den Plastikbecher in die Hand drückt, kühl zwischen ihren Fingern, gefüllt mit giftig grüner Flüssigkeit.

„War´n wir an der Tanke?", fragt sie und nimmt den Strohhalm zwischen die Lippen.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, was so viel heißt wie, ja, klar, da, wo´s vor Streunern nur so wimmelt, oder was?

Sie bedankt sich mit einem Augenzwinkern.

_**Was zum ...?**_


End file.
